Remember Hook
by epicfangirlfun
Summary: I need this to happen, I'm pretty sure they didn't have more than a few minutes to leave shorybrook, for good well see what you think. But this is the episode we were left to pronder for so many months, its coming!


A/N: So I had idea for a Once Upon A Time story when I was writing "Merlin is Arthur's hero" and I started to write it and FINISHED it all ready to summit but no, I had no internet connection so I was ready to post it and my laptop died so I didn't get to save it, this time I put it on a word document to save it. So that's my story but here is the story your actually here for Hook and Emma's, well part of it at least. Hope you enjoy!

If I owned ABC I would make the continuation of Once Upon A Time come out on February 9th not March 9th! Too long…

Captain Hook is a pirate, Emma has trust issues and of all people she chose to trust Hook. Even if she doesn't deny it. Emma has feeling for Hook.

Hours before Emma and Henry were going to leave Storybrook, Hook realized he needed to act on his feeling, he thought, what the hell since she won't remember me anyways.

He head to Mary Margaret's apartment since that were she have been living before Neverland, and that's other story in itself, I would leave that up to ABC to tell that story. Anyways, when Hook knock on the door, with his good hand, (obviously), it was Emma's father, David/Charming who answered the door: "what do you what?"

"I have to tell Emma something important"

"Oh well, she not here, would you like me to give her a message?"

"No, I need to tell her in person. Where is she?"

"She is in a bad mood…"

"Well, Charming, Hook said sarcastically, "surprisingly in fact its good new, for this situation well, it could be viewed many ways, beside the point she will be happy to see me, she will definitely be more happy than you are. So I ask again, where is Emma?"

"Fine for Emma, I don't want you to leave here thinking I've warmed up to you, which I haven't. She is in the woods, be careful, she is-"

Hook left he was so happy he finally had the moment to tell Emma how he felt about her. He ran down the stair, all the way to the wood, it was the fasted he has ever run, he finally had a reason to run, to run for love.

When he found Emma, she was sitting on a log, with her head in her hands; she looked as if she have been crying. Hook though, now that he was her, in tears, or was in tears, it was a bad idea. So, he back away slowly, but of course, a twig snapped.

Emma immediately look up, assuming there was some kind of beast, but it was just Hook, well close enough to a beast.

"Hello, love, is this a bad time?"

"Did you follow me out here?"

"Answer my question first"

"Fine, yes it fine. Now did you follow me? And does anyone else know where I am?"

Hook, at this point knew he had to conceal the information she want as long as possible so she would keep listening, she gets that bad habit from her father. "I came out her because I have some news"

"Is it Henry? What happened?"

"No it Henry is fine, it me, I'm really not okay, I need to tell you something." Hook came to sit next to Emma on the log.

"Wait, I spent too many hours with you, you are tried to get me off track, and there really isn't any news. Does anyone know where I am, other than you?"

"Well," Hook inched closer to her "In matter of fact there is news and only your father knows, that who I asked to find you so no I didn't follow you" Hook though, shit that plan fail, she is messing with my mind, those eyes and her blonde hair smells like roses.

"Okay, what's you news. I actually listen"

He took a deep breath, and put his hand around her shoulder, "My feelings for you have only increased since we came back from Neverland."

"Oh Hook, I've seen it but I can't, we can't…Henry, it will be way to hard for him he need his father, not-." Hook kissed her mid-sentence, she first had a look of surprise than her face relaxed and she enjoyed the moment.

When Hook pulled away from Emma, he asked her "Did you enjoy that? Did it feel right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Nothing, you don't have to deny it anymore, you aren't going to remember me anyways so just get it out."

"Fine, I love you, Hook"

"Emma Swan it has been a pleasure knowing you, I'm satisfied knowing there is a change for us" He started to walk away when Emma said

"Hook?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I will remember you, find me please bring me back and I know you wouldn't like it but if it doesn't work, get Neal to get me out of my spell"

"I will"

Furthermore, later in the episode when Hook finds Emma and Henry in a New York apartment, he tried true loves kiss, to see if she did remember. Well, he had to go with plan b, find Neal and let him kiss he love, why did he have to fall in love with someone so unavailable.


End file.
